Mobile terminal devices (e.g., mobile phone, tablet, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and remote controller) are more and more into people's work and life to provide much more conveniences for people's work and life. At present, most of the mobile terminals need a battery to power them.
Generally, Industry Mobile Terminal's battery is hard to remove, especially to those need water proof by sealing O-ring, if the battery is too easy to remove, it will easy fail in a drop test.
However, in industrial application, usually the battery may need to be replaced frequently in the field, so we need to design a battery cover locking mechanism which is easy to unlock but could survive the drop test.